


Soul Flowers

by TrashWriter2001



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr in foster care, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety Attacks, Collage, Foster Care, Hamilton in foster care, Homophobia, Lafayette in foster care, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Soulmates, flower!au, washington is a foster dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashWriter2001/pseuds/TrashWriter2001
Summary: In a world where soulmates are found through flowers you may find someone as fragile as one. To be the best soulmate you can you need to keep them healthy and not let them wilt on themselves, but can it be too much sometimes? What if yours has too many thorns to handle?





	1. Soulmates 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a small introduction and is read like an excerpt from a textbook. You can skip it if you'd like but it has the basic knowledge of this Flower!AU.

Soulmates are as it sounds. When two people are meant to be together, their souls are connected by an unknown means. Some say it's the universe, some say god, some people believe it is due to ancient magic in the past. When your soulmate revives an open wound, be it a scratch, scrape, cut, or more, a flower will bloom on you in that spot. There are three types of flowers that will grow depending on how badly your soulmate has been hurt. For something small you will grow daisies. If it is something bigger you will grow lilies. For an injury that is life threatening or self made you will grow Roses. 

Now not only will you grow a different flower for different levels of injury, but the color of the flower will be different depending on what your soulmate is feeling at the time of injury. 

black - stress  
purple - fear  
blue - sadness  
pink - happiness  
white - Bliss  
orange - boardome  
red - anger  
green - disgust  
yellow - shock

If your soulmate is feeling more than one of these emotions then the petals will swirl with the two colors.


	2. Marigolds

Alexander sighed in frustration as he closed the seventh library book that day. His foster brother, Aaron looked over to him and placed the book he was reading down. “Still nothing?” he asked watching as the islander reached for the next book on the pile.

“Just the same thing Aaron. Daisies, lilies, and roses will grow, just those three. Not a single book has mentioned fucking marigolds!” He heard the librarian shush them so he lowered his voice, laying his head on the table. “They show up every night now… I’m scared. I don’t even know who my soulmate is so I can’t protect them…”

Aaron rubbed his back. “We’re only eighteen Alex. There isn’t much we could do even if we wanted to. We just have to wait for the right time.”

“Easy for you to say… You hardly ever grow flowers and when you do they’re daisies. This has been going on for two years now” 

His foster brother sighed. “Want me to call Dad? We’ve been here for hours and haven’t found anything. Again. I’m pretty sure the library is running out of soulmate books for us to look through.” He looked at the piles of read and not read books. There were only five left in the not read pile. “We could check out the last ones and finish up at home.”

“Yeah… hey, what time is it?”

“About six. Why?”

“Shit.” Alexander looked around. Early on he had started to notice the Marigolds started to show up at certain times, like clockwork. On weekdays it was around nine, but on Fridays, around six. “We have to go now. Call Washington, tell him to hurry.”

“Wai-”

“I’ll be in the restroom. Come get me when he shows up alright?” And with that, Alexander rushed to the library restroom, leaving his brother to check out the books. Hiding away in a stall he rolled up his sleeves just in time to feel the stinging prickle of the flowers pushing through his skin. As usual, the marigolds grew with black with purple swirls. He couldn’t help but tear up at the thought of the person he was meant to be with being somewhere where they were getting hurt everyday. Not only that, but the flowers were starting to grow underneath his clothes which was always painful since then they had something to fight against to get out of the skin. Usually during this time he hid in the room mister Washington let him stay in for the past year he’s been there, naked and praying for whatever was happening to stop. It was only a month ago that Aaron had found him curled up in his room covered in the flowers and crying. He then had suggested they tried looking into what was going on so they could figure out exactly what was happening and maybe even being able to find his soulmate that way. 

It was only fifteen minutes before Aaron came into the restroom. “Oh god, Alex are you alight?” Alexander choked back a sob and opened the stall door. The flowers trying to push against his clothes hurt so much, like knives against his skin. It didn’t help that they only seemed to grow on spots clothes would cover. “Shit, can you walk or are you hurting too much? Dad is right outside do you need him?” All he could do to respond was whimper. The flowers were now starting to cluster on one spot where his ribs should be and it felt like someone was continuously kicking that spot. “DAD!” 

Washington rushed in and picked Alexander up before carrying him out. The scene had attracted a few worried watchers including some of the staff who asked if they needed an ambulance to be called. The worried foster father didn’t pay them any mind and rushed past them to get him into the car. “Aaron, get him as comfortable as you can. Call your mother and tell her Alexander will need pain meds when we get back.” He quickly rushed to the driver seat as Aaron got in and they drove off. 

He could feel his shirt coming off and careful hands plucking the flowers from his chest and sides. It hurt, but the pain was slowly starting to lessen a bit. He felt ready to pass out when he felt a single flower grow on the side of his head, pushing out from under his hair. “W-what is it?”

Aaron gulped. “A purple lily.”

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Alexander laid in bed, Aaron sat next to him to make sure that he was alright. The flowers stopped two hours ago and the painkillers stopped the pain, but he still felt an ache in his chest. “What am I going to do? They’ve never gotten a head injury during whatever is happening. Whoever is doing it might actually kill them!”

“Alex, calm down. Mom and Dad are looking into it to see if they can find anything. You’re still exhausted and need to rest.”

“B-but-” A book was placed next to him and he picked it up. “The h-history of soulmates?”

Aaron smiled. “If they’re keeping you in bed you might as well read, right? This is the biggest and oldest of the last four books.”

“I thought we had five?”

“I read one while you kept spacing out. Nothing about marigolds.”

He sighed and opened the book. It really was old and looked about ready to fall apart, but looked like it really would be their best bet. Already with the first chapter he could see more in the introduction than in any other book. “A band of poppies indicates a broken bone?” He kept reading, his foster brother looked over instantly in shock. “In the case of a broken bone, a band of poppies will grow around the appendage that is broken. This only occurs if The soulmates are true bound? What the fuck does that mean?” 

Aaron shrugged. “Never heard about that before. Does that book have an index?”

“Let me check.” Alexander mumbled to himself as he went to the back and thumbed through. Once he found the index he turned to T and looked for the term. “True bound true bound…. Here! It says it’s an extremely rare occurrence where the two soulmates are bonded closer than any other. When together they do not seem any different than any other soulmate, but while some soulmates never meet a true bound couple will always end up together. True bounds also have more flower symbolism than others, list provided in chapter seven.” He turned to chapter seven. “A whole chapter about true bounds…”

“How come we never learned about this in school?” Aaron asked. “We had an entire class dedicated to learning about soulmates and they never mentioned true bounds once.”

“Well, the book does say it’s extremely rare… it also says there is a legend that states when true bounds die they get reincarnated so they may stay together? It’s weird.” Alexander mumbled, flipping the pages till he found the list of extra flowers. “Here. Alright, so poppies are broken bones, tulips are sprains, and marigolds are… bruises. My soulmate is getting beat black and blue every day…”

His brother hugged him. “Hey, you’ll find them, and you can bet me and Laf will be there to help you all the way. You know how good the guy is at finding who he wants to find.”

He chuckled weakly. Their other foster brother, Lafayette, was surprisingly good at finding out anything and everything about someone if you gave him a name, but if he didn’t have a name he would find the name of anyone who fit the description through some wide network of favors people owed him. “I hope you’re right…”

“Besides, usually soulmates are right around the same age right?” He nodded. Usually they were the same age or an age lower or younger, except some rare cases where it’s five or so years apart. “We’re starting college soon at the end of summer in a few months! That’s when a lot of people find their soulmates. You just have to wait for it.”

“Thanks Aaron.”

“Now You should probably sleep. You’ve had a long day.”

“Good night Aaron.”

“Good night Alexander.”


	3. Daffodil

Summer came and went slowly but in the end it was worth it. Washington dropped the three boys at the dorms to get signed in and helped bring in their boxes. Alexander looked down at the paper in his hand then at the room number by the door. This was the one, and apparently his roommate was already there. He just hoped he didn’t get the bed closest to the window, since that was usually the colder place during winter and he preferred warmth. He was about to open the door to go in when the door flew open and a large man stood in his way. “Are you the roommate?” 

Well shit my roommate is going to kill me was the first thing that went through his head, but Mr. Washington set down the boxes he was holding and held out his hand to the man. “Hello Senator Henry Laurens. My name is Professor George Washington and I teach law at this school.”

“Then you will be teaching my son?” he took Washington’s hand and shook it. “I apologize in advance for my son. He is a problem child but I taught him to respect authority at least enough to get here. If your son is rooming with him then I’d suggest he has something to protect himself with since he is known to attack other boys in hideous ways.”

“Oh dear, well I can assure you that if there are any problems it will be taken care of right away.” Washington assured. Mr. Laurens nodded and walked off, leaving Alexander nervous. If that guy was the dad of a problem child, then what was his roommate going to do to him if he said the wrong thing? “Are you alright son?”

“Y-yeah, just a bit nervous.” He mumbled. “Let’s just go in and see how things go.” With that, Alexander swallowed down his fear and walked inside the room.

To his surprise the only other person in there was a boy about the same age as him,similar in height but a little taller, curly brown hair, and a face full of freckles. The only way the guy could look any cuter was if he was smiling, but instead his eyes were red and puffy as if he had just been crying. When he spoke he somehow managed to keep his voice even, which from experience Alexander knew was hard to do without practice when you had just been crying. “Hello, my name is John Laurens. I hope you don’t mind that I took the window bed, but it puts me more at ease to be by one.”

“It’s fine, I prefer away from the window myself. My name is Alexander Hamilton.” He set his boxes down and looked over to his foster father. “This is Mr. Washington, a law professor here. I heard your dad say he was going to be your law teacher?” He saw Laurens nod slowly and look down. The kid was skinnier than him by the looks of it and was wearing long sleeves and pants even though it was still at the end of the hot months. He had a bad feeling about the senator, and with the way Washington looked at him he knew he felt the same way. 

“Mr. Laurens,” he started, setting down the boxes he was holding. “Now that your father is long gone, is there anything you would like to tell me? You do not seem like any of the things your father says you are.”

He looked scared for a second before looking away. “No sir, everything my father says is true. I am a problem child who attacks other boys.”

“I see… If you ever want to talk, please just come to me. I promise I will always be willing to help.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir.” 

With everything as settled as he could get it, Washington gave Alexander a nice goodbye hug and a kiss on the head. “I will see you on Monday, son. I put a campus map in with your textbooks and there is money in your account for food.”

“I’ll see you Monday Mr. Washington.” He watched as the man left and started to put his things away, wanting to ease the tension in the room he talked as he did so. “ You’re studying law right? Do you want to be a lawyer after this?”

Laurens shook his head. “Not really… I want to be a doctor but my father wants me to get into law like he did.”

“Oh… Why don’t you just pick what you want to take? You’re an adult, right?”

“Yeah, but my dad is paying for it all. What he says goes.”

Alexander looked over to him, noticing the way he fidgeted with the edge of his sleeve. “You’re not really a problem child, are you?”

“In his eyes I am.” He noticed how his roommate relaxed after he had brought out his laptop and he looked to see what could have made this kid relax so much. There wasn’t really anything on it except a Bi-pride flag. 

Wait. “When he said you attacked boys…”

“You’re not homophobic, right?” He asked hopefully.

“Not at all, but I’m guessing your old man is?” 

Laurens nodded. “I’m from the south, and he caught me kissing a boy. I was a problem child for him ever since… it was about two years ago.”

He smiled, glad his roommate was opening up to him. He understood what it was like to not trust adults right away after bad times. “You know, Mr. Washington is highly supportive. I didn’t want to talk to him when I first got put with him but he really helped me with some problems. Even if it’s just problems with getting used to being in a dorm.”

“Why don’t you call him dad?”

“Because he isn’t my dad, he’s my foster father. I have bad memories with my actual dad so I don’t feel ok calling him dad.”

“Oh… I didn’t mea-”

“Hey.” Alexander smiled at him. “It’s fine. I was asking you personal shit too so don’t sweat it. You ask something and I’ll answer, ok?”

Laurens looked surprised before he smiled. “Ok!”

He continued to unpack, happy that he could get the guy to smile. After a bit he got a text and looked over it. “Yo Laurens, My brothers and I are going to get diner together with all our roommates. Do you want to join?”

“What are they like?”

“Quiet respectful guy and a Frenchman who flirts with anyone either platonically or romantically. Most of the time it’s the former. At least I’m pretty sure? Both are really nice though and I’m sure they’d like you.” When he looked unsure he added on. “Neither are homophobic, I promise. One time the quiet one, Aaron, kissed me because someone was trying to use him as an example in their homophobic speeches. And as I said before, the Frenchman, Lafayette, flirts with everyone. Guy, girl, mannequins when he’s extremely tired. Our group is a safe place for you, and if you let us, we would help you with any problem, because we’ve all been in similar positions.”

Laurens looked down to think about it for a moment. “I guess it couldn’t hurt. I don’t really know anyone else here so it would be good to meet some people.”

“Great! I’m sure they’ll love you!”

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Alexander could feel his eye twitch as he looked at the table his foster brothers and their roommates were sitting at. “Why the fuck are there two Lafayettes?!” This was the last thing he expected to see when he came to the table with his food.

The two lafayettes laughed, both wearing his clothes, both having their beard the same way, both had their hair tied up, the real Lafayette whichever one he was had even changed the clothes he had worn that morning so that they couldn’t tell which was which! “Oh, come now Mon Ami!”

“Can you really not tell us apart petit lion?” The two both had the stupid accent! He could see Aaron contemplating hitting his head on the table while it looked like his roommate already did that and gave up bringing his head back up.

“Shut up and introduce yourself to my friend, Laf.” He knew he won the guessing game when one of the jumped up in excitement and took Laurens’ hand with a bow.

“Bonsoir ami de mon frere, my name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette.” after saying his full name he gently kissed Laurens’ knuckles and stood up straight before turning to Alexander and picking him up in a hug. “Oh I am so proud of you Alex! You managed to make a friend on your first day! You have come so far, Father would be so happy!”

He couldn’t help but look annoyed as he tried to hide his embarrassment. “I hate you so much, you french fuck.” once he managed to get down without falling on his butt he could hear his new friend laughing. 

“You never said your older brother was this lively, Hamilton.” He chuckled, looking up at Laf. This only made the tall Frenchman laugh.

“Oh non, the little lion is my elder!”

The other Lafayette did a spit-take with his soda and looked up. “Whaaaaaaaaat?!” he said in an annoying southern accent. Great, now he had to deal with a southern Lafayette. “But that gremlin can’t be older! I thought he was in the wrong school!” oh fuck this guy.

“Do not be so mean Jefferson. I told you he judges character quickly!”

“Sorry Laf, it just came out.”

Laurens looked between the three. “Maybe I should go… it seems like you guys are busy.”

“Laurens, wait.” Alexander stopped him, not wanting him to close himself off. “Why don’t we ignore those two and eat with Aaron and his roommate?”

His new friend sighed and reluctantly agreed, taking a seat next to Aaron. Alexander sat next to him. “Hey Alex, thanks for figuring out which was which. Lee looked about ready to die.”

“He already looks dead to me.” Laurens mumbled, looking like he wanted to poke the other guy to see if he really was alive. When the guy let out an exhausted sigh he looked over to the islander. “Good news, he's not dead.”

He chuckled at his roommate’s adorableness. He already wanted to protect him so he would stay happy, and liking people right away wasn't something Alexander Hamilton did often. “Well I think introductions are in order. Quiet respectful one, meet my roommate.”

Aaron held out his hand. “Aaron Burr. And my roommate is named Charles Lee.”

His new friend took his brother's hand and shook it. “John Laurens. It's nice to meet you.”

“If I look up and you look just like Hamilton, I'm going to scream.” Lee grumbled before looking up. Huh, he wasn't too bad looking, but he looked kinda disgusted while glancing over at Lafayette and Jefferson who were sitting really close together and chatting like no one else was there. “Ugh, they look too close already. Anyway, my name is Lee. It's nice to meet you.”

“Uhhh, nice to meet you?” Laurens shook his hand

Alexander took his hand afterward and shook it too. “What's wrong with them being close already if they're going to be living together for a year?”

“Because one of them is obviously gay? Soon enough he'll turn the other one gay or you know.” He squeezed the other man's hand harder then he should have at the end of the handshake, making him pull away quickly. “Hey! What the hell was that for?!”

His voice went cold as he glared at Lee. “Burr, I don't think we'll get along with your roommate. Please understand that if you continue to bring him I will not sit with you.”

“Got it.” Aaron looked nervous and positioned himself to grab him if he was about to lunge. He only called his brother Burr if he was mad or serious, similarly he only called Lafayette Gilbert for those reasons. This time though he didn't feel provoked enough to jump at the guy. He instead turned to his food and tried to ignore the guy he already hated more than Jefferson. At least the tall southerner was making his brother happy. Aaron looked like he could care less if his roommate sat with them.

He felt a hand grab his left hand and he looked down to see Laurens gently rubbing his knuckles with his thumbs. He looked up at the freckled boy only to see he was listening to Aaron talking instead of looking at him.

“So I tell Lafayette not to do it, and his reply is what I'm pretty sure translates to ‘fuck you hold my soda’ before promptly handing me his soda and skateboarding off the roof.” He could tell that the story was to try to break the growing tension.

“Obviously I landed perfectly and made Alexander smile for the first time!”

“I'm pretty sure that was the concussion talking as dad drove you to the ER.”

“I like my version better.”

Both Laurens and Jefferson were laughing at the story, but Alexander sat there trying to remember it happening. For the first few months of him at the Washington’s house he didn't really speak at all and was mostly dissociate at home. The only real time he could focus was when he was studying or doing schoolwork, and he didn't actually come out of it until the night Aaron had helped him with the flowers and started to help him look into things. After that he started to open up and heal. Now it was nearing the two year mark of him being there, and only a couple months until the day his brother helped him. He decided not to think more on it and ate as the others listened to Lafayette and Aaron tell stories, most of which he wasn't there for, or couldn't remember.

After a while Laurens tapped him on the shoulder. “You ok? You were kinda spacing out.” He looked worried and that made the islander smile.

“I'm fine. I kinda do that sometimes so don't worry.” The hand on his shoulder was warm compared to the dining hall and he felt an urge to lean into the touch. He held back though, not wanting to scare his new friend away. Instead he looked over to him and smiled to reassure him, looking into two beautiful green eyes. “Thanks though.”

“For what?” He tilted his head slightly. Holy fuck this guy was cute. 

“For caring about me even though we just met.” He smiled at him, and he smiled back. It was one of the happiest times Alexander has had in a long time.

Too bad it had to be interrupted. “Ugh, now you two are starting to be disgusting.” Lee grumbled, and Alexander could see a hopeful light fade from Laurens’ eyes. 

“Burr.” He growled, letting his foster brother know what would happen if the other did not leave. He opened his arms for his new friend who quickly leaned into his protective hug.

Aaron turned to his roommate. “Yeah, you really should go. He's known to be violent if you push the wrong buttons and you're pushing some pretty big ones.”

“Fine, I guess I'll find someone else to sit with.” The asshole got up with the rest of his food and walked away, leaving everyone else quiet and looking worriedly at the embracing pair.

“...your roommate is the worst, Burr” Lafayette mumbled as he watched Alexander rub Laurens’ back. 

“I'll see if I can talk some sense into him. He may not be allowed to sit with us anymore but I don't want him talking bad about you guys.”

“Uhhh is the short guy ok? I'm a little freaked out by the look in his eyes.” Jefferson admitted, looking wearily at the islander. 

Aaron sighed. “I think his roommate is reminding him of something that's been happening and he's in protective mode. Which reminds me…” he checked his phone and his eyes went wide. “Alex, it's past six!”

“W-what?” Alexander looked up, causing Laurens to look up in confusion as well.

“It's past six on a Friday! You know what that means?”

He looked down at himself and let go of his friend to feel at his chest. No marigolds. He let out a relieved chuckle, looking between his two brothers. “No flowers.” He smiled wide. “No flowers! Aaron, Laf, my soulmate is in college too! They're safe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's have this end on a happy note! How did you guys like Jefferson pretending to be Lafayette?


	4. Agrimony

Alexander could not express how happy he was. His soulmate was finally safe, away from whoever was hurting them! All he had to do was find out who they were and get them the help they needed! Aaron and Lafayette had spent the rest of the dinner hugging him and telling him how happy they were for him while Laurens and Jefferson sat in the background looking confused. 

On the way back to their dorm, Laurens asked about it. “Sooo what was all that about? I've never seen someone so happy about it being past a certain time.”

He looked over at his roommate, smile still plastered on his face. “For the past two, almost three years now I've been sprouting flowers basically every night, and now it's stopped!”

“Shit, how bad were the flowers? Lilies?”

He shook his head and looked around. “I'll tell you in the dorm. Come on!” He raced on ahead, having Laurens need to catch up. When they got to their room Alexander went straight to the bookshelf and took out a binder. “Ok, so this may be strange but I've been growing marigolds.”

“W-wait what?”

“Weird right? So I tried to do research on it and I found nothing until I found a really old book in the library. It's something that was so rare they just took it out of the soulmate books these days. The book was from the library though so I took a few days rewriting everything and putting it in this binder.”

The South Carolinian eyes the huge binder. “Only a few days?”

“I'm a fast writer. Now I read in it that there's something called true bounds. A subclass of soulmates that for some reason grow more flowers than most, and Marigolds indicate bruises. Since I was basically sprouting black and purple marigolds every night in only places clothes were covering I came to the realization that my soulmate was in an abusive house. Now that it's stopped there is a high possibility that my soulmate is either in college or managed to run away!”

Laurens sat there, taking in all the information. “C-can I read that? It sounds very interesting.” 

“Sure.” he handed the binder over and sat on his bed. “This is great, I can finally start looking for them and try to help. I'm sure Mr and Mrs Washington would be happy to bring them in once I find them!” He got quite. “S-sorry was I ranting? I tend to do that when I'm excited about something…”

His friend just looked up and smiled, though his face looked pale. “Nah, I think it's kinda cute. Though this is making me think. Didn't Burr say you sometimes get aggressive?”

Alexander looked down. “Not something I'm really proud of but yeah. Sometimes someone says the wrong thing and I punch them. When I first came it was a lot worse but I don't really remember a lot of it. Lafayette told me that one time someone was calling him a man-whore and even though I didn't seem there I just walked up and decked them. Their buddy ended up giving me a black eye.”

“You were dissociate?”

“Most of the time, yeah. I refused to talk, stared into space, hardly ate. I had a lot of trauma to work through.” He took a deep breath and pushed back what he could remember. Those were not times he wanted to think about. “So why did you ask about my aggression? If you're worried I promise I mainly have it under control now except for people who really deserve it.”

His roommate chuckled nervously for a second before flipping back to a page. “Well, I'm just thinking. Since you grow marigolds for them, wouldn't it be the same for you? The black eye incident would have sprouted red marigolds around their eye. And any broken bones would sprout poppies.”

“So what I'm hearing is I should fight an asshole and look for someone sprouting odd flowers?”

He rolled his eyes. “No, I'm saying you should write down what injuries you remember and when they happened. Then if you think you found someone who they might be you could drop hints and questions?”

“Oh, I already have everything written down.” The islander got off his bed and sat next to Laurens on the window bed, taking the binder and flipping to the back. “I've broken my right arm twice, sprained my left wrist, and Mr. Washington and my brothers helped me get a list of my major bruises and around when they happened.”

“Sweet Jesus. You're really on top of things!” They smiled and he looked down at the pages to read the injuries, quickly going pale again.

“Are you alright Laurens? I'm sure there aren't that many to where it's scary.”

“...I think I know who your soulmate is, Hamilton.”

Alexander looked at Laurens with a grin. “Really? Who?!”

The curly haired boy stood up with a gulp before facing him and holding out his hand. “Hello, my name is John Laurens, and I am also a true bound.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter it just was at a perfect spot! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you are enjoying this so far!


	5. Bells Of Ireland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a long chapter but I hope you enjoy!

The two boys looked at each other for what felt like hours trying to process all this new information. John Laurens was a true bond who seemed scared of his father, but what if he was lying? He wanted to trust him, but the only real way to tell if you were soulmates with someone was to get hurt. What even were the odds of being put in the same dorm room as your soulmate in your first year of college? He supposed due to being a true bond destined to always meet no matter what would push the odds up, but still. There were hundreds of people going to this college. He wanted to believe it more than anything at the moment, because then that would let him know for sure he was safe, but the odds just didn’t match up in his overactive brain. “We have to test it…”

“But that means one of us would have to get hurt…” Laurens mumbled, looking nervous.

“I’ll be the one to get hurt so don’t worry about that. I just… I always have to test things and make sure it’s right. It’s how I do things.” He not only needed proof of him being a soulmate, but a true bound. He didn’t want to break a bone or get a sprain for this so he needed a bruise. He couldn’t have Laurens do it because he might hold back, so he had to think of someone else. “Come with me, I have an idea.”

The other nervously followed him as he went out and walked down the hall and stopped a few doors down. Looking at his phone then the number on the door, he knocked. When Lafayette opened the door he looked confused. “Alexander? Do you need something?”

“Punch me in the face!”

“...what?” His foster brother looked confused and worried, probably wondering if the islander finally lost his mind. 

“Punch me Laf!”

Jefferson peeked around his roommate. “What the fuck are you screaming about Hamilton?”

“Fuck off Jeffershit!”

“The fuck did you just call me?!”

Laurens quickly got between Alexander and the other two. “We are so sorry to have bothered you two. He just wants to prove something.”

The Virginian scoffed. “What, that his brother would punch him? He really is as stupid as he looks.”

Alexander puffed his chest out. “Why don’t you punch me? I know you want to!”

Lafayette held an arm in front of his lookalike. “No one is punching anyone! Alexander what has gotten into you? Do we need to take you to father?” He knew his brother was worried but he needed to know. The longer it took the louder his heart pounded in his ears. He had to know, so he tried to push past the Frenchman to punch the lookalike but he was brought into a hug. “Frère lion tu trembles…”

“J'ai besoin de savoir, Lafayette. J'ai besoin de savoir…” What if it wasn’t true? What if he was lying? It wasn’t unheard of though it always led to someone getting hurt. He had to know. It was starting to get harder to breath and the voices around him sounded like he was underwater. If he was lying he would leave after he got what he wanted. Was he having an anxiety attack? He had to know. He didn’t know. Everything seemed dulled but he could feel arms tightening around him and it kinda sounded like someone was calling his name. Some time passed then, something else was being said.

Lafayette was holding him on a bed and whispering in his ear as he rocked him. “-nq six sept huit neuf”

“un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf…” Alexander mumbled with him the next time he went through the sequence, feeling himself start to relax. 

His brother smiled and hugged him closer. “There you are, mon petit lion. You had me worried.”

“L-laf I…”

“Laurens told us what had happened, please just rest for now. You over thought yourself into an anxiety attack again and you must relax. Do not make me call father.”

Jefferson brought over a glass of water and handed it to the smaller of the three males. “Does this overthinking stuff happen often? How many classes does he have?” He actually sounded, worried? He drank the water that was given to him gratefully as the others talked.

“He does well with school, it is just a few emotional things fathers says may be with him for a while. In fact you should probably hold up what would make him feel better.”

Alexander looked between them. “what would make me feel better?” He asked before letting out a gasp as the Virginian held up a pure black marigold. No purple or anything. “H-how?”

The southerner set the flower down. “When you started to freak out your friend was worried and said it was all his fault, told us what happened, then after Laf told him why you were freaking out he insisted we gave him a bruise. I just kinda squeezed his arm and bam, fucking marigold. Never seen that before, but it was kinda explained to me. Never met someone who bruised so easily though.”

“H-he’s really-?” Lafayette nodded and he smiled brightly.

“You found him, Alexander. He is safe.”

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

After being forced to rest for another hour Alexander headed to his room. He had no idea what he would say to Laurens. To John. To his true bound soulmate. He felt a fluttering in his chest at that thought. He actually found him, and now he could keep him safe from his father. He faltered reaching for the doorknob. What if he was rejected? It wasn’t unheard of, though he didn’t know if a true bound could be rejected. He held onto the front of his shirt. “Breath… breath… you’ll be sent home if it happens again… breath…”

The door opened in front of him and he was brought into a hug. “Hey, are you ok? Let’s get you to bed Alex.” Laur- John led him to bed and sat him down. “Do you uhhh want me to look away as you change? Do you even have pajamas?”

“Do you like me?” He had to know. He couldn’t be rejected again, he wouldn’t be able to take it.

“W-what? Alex are you ok? Should I go get Lafayette?”

“Please… just tell me if you l-like me or not… I need to know…”

He felt himself be pulled into a hug and a kiss planted on his head. “Yes, I do. You’re the first person to ever care about me other than my mom and my sisters. Also you’re pretty cute.”

Alexander snuggled into the hug, all the stress from before leaving him. “I do have pajamas but I usually only wear them during winter… I thought I would start wearing them more often because I wouldn't know my roommate well.”

“Wear what you want, Alex.” John reassured him. “I'm going to wear pajamas though… I'm not really proud of my body…”

He shifted so that he could continue to hug the other but still look at him. “Because of the bruises?”

He nodded. “Kinda…”

“What your father did was horrible… but you somehow survived. The bruises will fade.”

“I know…”

“...c-can I see you? Shirtless I mean.” He blushed, looking away in embarrassment. 

John shifted away from the hug and Alexander drew in a breath, fearing he scared him away. He shouldn't have asked. “How about a deal? We both go shirtless to see if we're comfortable with it? If we are we could try further and go pant less? Then we can determine how we sleep ourselves or figure out if we're comfortable with each other?”

He looked at him before chuckling. “Usually I'm the one making the ideas, but yeah, that sounds good with me.” He then motioned to his roommate’s shirt. “Can I?”

When John nodded he reached over and started to remove the southerner’s shirt, when it was off he felt the other pull his shirt off as well. They both sat there, taking in the view of each other's exposed chests. John was unsurprisingly covered in bruises from his daily beatings, causing it to be different shades of discolored blues, purples, and yellows. There looked to be a darker one on his upper arm just the size of a thumb where Jefferson must have pressed to prove they were soulmates. The sight made him feel queasy at the thought that anyone would hurt someone so kind so badly just because he was into guys. 

Remembering something his mother told him long ago he leaned forward and kissed his shoulder, making his friend gasp in surprise. “What was that for?”

He smiled up at him. “My mother always said you kiss something to make it better.” He saw the other blush and not move or push him away so he continued, gently leaving kisses on his shoulders and collar bones.

When he heard a quiet whimper he looked up at the others freckled face, worried he had gone to far, but was only met with a large blush and John biting his bottom lip. “Y-you can kiss m-more than just the shoulders.”

Alexander could feel his own face heat up but he nodded and did just that. He kissed his chest, stomach, sides, and even trailed kisses down his arm before kissing his hand. Never before had he felt the need to kiss someone so strongly before, and every little whimper and mewl his soulmate let out just made him want more. Even under all the bruises, he was muscular like he'd gone to the gym every week, but still looked like he didn't eat enough. He had to help change the last part. Once he felt like he covered the upper body well enough he kissed his way down to the hem of the other’s pants before looking up for permission.

“A-Alex… m-maybe we should stop?” He could feel his heart sink as he sat back up. “I mean, t-that was amazing- felt amazing, but we just met… it's not because I didn't enjoy it but because I enjoyed it too much. I want to get to know you.” He ran a comforting hand through the islander’s hair, making him relax into the touch. 

“Sorry, it's just… it feels like I've been waiting for so long, then the noises… I wanted to help distract you from the pain.”

“How about a few dates first? I hear a good rule of thumb is three before you get to the fun stuff.”

He smiled and carefully hugged his soulmate. “That sounds great. Though can I tell Mr. Washington about us being soulmates? He'd probably find out on Monday anyway with me being so happy.”

“I guess…” John mumbled, now looking worried. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. Wasn't this a good thing? They could help him get away from his father easily if they had to as long as Washington knew. Though he guessed it was a bit hard accepting help, after all he had been through he knew from experience. He didn't trust Washington at first either.

“If my father finds out I'm getting help with my disorder in a way he doesn't like, he'll take me back home and force me to get a restraining order…”

“John, being gay isn't a disorder, and you can't help if your gay. Washington is taking care of two boys who likes both genders and one who will help defend gays even if he has to kiss another guy. This school year is already payed for right? I know he'll get you out of that house and help you. He's the kind of guy who will help those in need no matter what.”

“...alright. You can tell him about us, but I want it hidden from my dad as long as possible, ok?”

“Deal. Can I get your number?”

John nodded and took out his phone. They quickly swapped numbers before Alexander created a group chat for their brothers and roommates - Lee and named it ‘the room where it happens’. 

A.Ham: Laf, add Jefferson to the chat. 

A.Burr: what's this? 

J.Lau: place for roommates and soulmates

Laf: Aaron, you would not believe who Alex’s soulmate is

A.Burr: wait, so he found them?! Is it who I'm guessing?

J.Lau: hi

T.Jef: sup y’all?

A.Ham: oh god he even types southern!

T.Jef: oh god he even types like an asshole!

Laf: sigh, if only they could stay nice to each other

A.Burr: Do I even want to know?

A.Ham: no.

Alexander began to ignore the texts and messaged Washington, telling him that he found his soulmate and would tell him more on Monday. Once done with that he leaned back onto John. “Now if you ever need help you have three more numbers.” He yawned.

“Are they usually this talkative?” The southerner wrapped his arms around him and they laid down together.

“It'll die down in a day or two. At least I hope. It's what Aaron told me.” He closed his eyes.

“Want to get into pajama bottoms or are you just going to sleep in your day pants?”

Alexander grumbled as he sat up and took off his pants, watching as John did the same before getting under the covers. “Sharing the bed on our first day?”

The freckled boy blushed. “Only if it's alright with you.”

“It's fine by me.” He smiled and got under the covers with him, snuggling back up to him and relaxing. He could get used to being held like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked the chapter! Please comment and give suggestions I love to hear what you guys think!
> 
> Translation time!
> 
> Frère lion tu trembles… Brother lion you’re shaking…
> 
> J'ai besoin de savoir, Lafayette. J'ai besoin de savoir… I need to know, Lafayette. I need to know…
> 
> un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf one two three four five six seven eight nine


	6. Crocus

That night had been the best night he had slept since he was twelve. Waking up in warm arms holding him protectively in a simple twin sized bed brought back both happy and sad memories to the islander but he decided to focus on the happier ones. The ones with cool breezes and not too warm bodies. The smells weren't the same, but being held, being cared for, the close proximity of it all. It was safe and he didn’t want to get up. 

He groaned when he heard loud knocks on the door. His annoyance turned to worry when his roommate sprang up in a panic and fell onto the ground in a tangled mess of blankets. A french accent came through the door revealing who disturbed them. “Alexander, it is time for breakfast! You know we promised to share it each morning!”

“I’ll get the door in a second!” Alexander called through the door as he helped John up, hugging his shaking form and mumbling that everything was alright. “It’s just Lafayette, he says it’s breakfast time.”

The southerner looked up at him and relaxed a bit after he realized he was somewhere safe. The islander gently wiped tears off the other’s freckled cheeks and rested their foreheads together. 

He heard Lafayette’s voice come through the door again. “Is everything alright in there?”

“Just a small panic attack. Next time please just call.” He separated from his roommate and got dressed once he felt that the other was calmed down enough. When they were both dressed he opened the door.

The Frenchman looked at the two of them worriedly, probably trying to figure out which one had an attack. “Thomas went to go get Aaron. May I ask what had happened?”

John looked down as if ashamed. “I-i kinda got freaked out by the sudden knocking… and fell out of bed…”

“I did not know…” Laf looked down guiltily. 

Alexander hated the way they both looked so he pulled them both into a hug. “Hey, having a panic attack is nothing to be ashamed of. Anyone who says a victim should be ashamed deserves to be high fived in the face with a chair. And Lafayette, you had no idea. Just remember to just call the next times and everything should be ok. Alright? Everyone got it?”

John looked confused but the Frenchman nodded like this was normal. Well, after he got more involved with the family it had become normal for him to do stuff like that because the islander didn't like when people put themselves down. He would always sling an arm around their neck so they would be at the same level and give them a little bit of tough love. He did it to Aaron the most since even though the other hid his emotions well, Alexander knew how to see past his mask because he did the same thing. “John?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Do you got it?” He asked again. When his roommate nodded he let them both up. “So you said Jefferson went to get Aaron?” 

His brother nodded. “Thomas said they would go on ahead to get a table and coffee for everyone. 

“You got on first name-Laf name basis with him pretty quickly, Lafayette.” The shorter brother noticed. 

“So have you and your roommate, little lion. You usually do not do so unless you trust someone.” The taller smiled.

“H-he's my soulmate so it's different!” He blushed then pouted before walking off in the direction of the cafeteria. “Come on, we don't want to keep Aaron waiting.” He heard the other two laugh before they followed him. He felt his phone buzz a few times but he ignored it. He just wanted his coffee fix now.

When they reached their destination they saw Jefferson sitting at the same table as the other night with five coffees, waving them over. “Mornin guys, hope you don’t mind but I put the orders in the same places we sat last night. Thought it would help.”

“Did Aaron tell you how Lafayette and I like our coffee?” Alexander asked, eyeing the steaming cup curiously.

“Yup, and we texted Laurens asking for his preference so we got them all right. Burr is getting omelettes for everyone right now and it kinda made us think of a system.” the Virginian smiled.

The islander sat down and started to drink his coffee, enjoying the warmth that flowed through him as John sat down next to him and asked what he was thinking. “What’s the system?”

“Well, what if for breakfast Burr and I switch in getting the coffee and food, You and Hamilton swap getting drinks and food for lunch, and Laf chooses someone to help him with dinner?”

“Well,” The shortest started “with how you set things up, Lafayette could easily choose someone two or more days in a row if he’s mad at them. For things to work easier we would need one more person, but that begs the question on how your system would work if an even amount of people joined the group. Then there would be enough for one day, but there would also be one extra. What then?”

“Then that extra person would help carry extra food or drinks and will switch around with the members of their group which would most likely be diner sinch that’s when we would have the most food. As to the issue of Laf taking advantage of the roll he has now, I am surprised you would not trust your own brother like that. Even so if you’re so worried whoever goes with him can also be a switch off. One day one person getting drinks, the next day the next person going clockwise in our seating positions will help him with the food. A simple fix on both parts if you simply think about it, Hamilton.”

“At the moment though we have five people including Lafayette, meaning only four people to go from. If we do that system then it will simply be the same person always getting food or the same person only getting drinks with him. Add that to breakfast and lunch, every other time it’s their turn, the person will get the same job twice in one day, Jefferson. But if we say that if the person already did that that day so they should do the other job, then Lafayette would get stuck doing the same job two days in a row. For this system to work properly we would need an even amount of people in the group.”

“We would have had an even amount of people if you didn’t have Burr chase his roommate off.”

“He was calling Lafayette disgusting and made John uncomfortable because they like guys. I was keeping the mental state of most of the group in mind when I had done that. With most of us being in the LGBT community it was best if he had left before he had made any harmful homophobic comments. What would you have done if he had left Lafayette shaking in your arms?”

Jefferson went quiet and looked to his lookalike, who looked at him back in question. “...I may have punched him.”

“Exactly. I had Aaron tell him to leave so that I didn’t punch him. I at least thought of what was more important then attacking him while you would have just punched him.”

“Well that’s because you know Burr better and he knows your social cues. He doesn’t know me as well so that statement is unfair.”

Plates were set in front of them and they looked up at Aaron who chuckled. “If you two signed up for debate club I would feel sorry for whoever would be stuck in there with you. No one else would be able to speak.”

“You know I don’t talk that much Aaron.”

He raised an eyebrow and Lafayette laughed. “Alex, you just had a debate with Jefferson about the people in our group.”

“He was wrong and I simply had to correct him.” He pointed out in a matter of fact like tone.

“Don’t debate with me on why you should or shouldn’t be in debate club.” Alexander just smirked knowingly before he started to eat his omelette, watching as his foster brother sighed and sat down. “You’re unbearable sometimes.”

“You still love me.” He teased.

“Yeah yeah,” his brother chuckled. “I do. Now shut your mouth and eat before I make you.”

They all ate and drank their coffee, chatting about classes and looking at schedules to see if anyone matched up. Jefferson, John, and Aaron who were going into law like him shared many classes with Alexander, meaning it would be easy to help each other in case they needed it or to get the homework if they were absent. Time management would also make planing mealtimes easier, maybe study sessions. A few didn’t line up sure, but everyone shared each class with at least one of the others and the rest were relatively the same times. Then there was Lafayette who wasn’t in a major yet so he was taking general studies until he figured out what he wanted. He shared one class with Aaron but that was it. Still he had apparently talked with his brother when picking classes to get them about the same times as well to make hanging out easier. 

“What’s this occupied spot on your schedule, Laf?” Aaron asked the Frenchman as he looked at the printed schedule. Alexander looked over John’s shoulder to see what he was talking about. Sure enough there was an X over a two hour period after the taller’s last class, cutting into their free time.

“I signed up as a model to help in the design class. I won’t be getting paid but I will be allowed to take home any outfit made for me if the maker says yes.” Lafayette smiled happily. The man did have a really good body that would be perfect for the job, though usually that position was given to girls.

The look alike decided to voice the concern aloud. “You do realize most of the models will be chicks, right? You’ll probably end up wearing a few dresses before anything else.”

“I am aware Thomas, and this would not be my first time in a dress.” He smirked and the islander chuckled at the memory of the first time he had seen it. Aaron started chuckling as well, causing the other two to look confused at the three foster brothers.

“Uhh” John started, glancing at Jefferson before continuing. “I’m guessing there’s a story that goes along with that statement?”

Aaron nodded and took a breath. “Laf wore one to church in July because it was too hot and we were having a big fourth of July sermon outside.”

“I was not wearing black pants in that heat with no air conditioning.” He pouted.

His brother continued. “One of the older ladies in the church thought it was disgusting because he’s a guy and decided to make a huge deal about it, saying how he was poisoning the eyes of everyone there and to think of the children. When he had asked why it was wrong she went on this whole rant about transgenders and how it was a sin, and that soon led into her ranting about homosexuality by saying transgenders are just unholy gays who want to cause good men to sin.”

Alexander could see John start to smile when he realized where the story was heading. He had probably been curious about it since the first time he mentioned it. Lafayette spoke up, deciding to tell the next part. “She then had told me I should be more like Aaron since he never flirted with boys, always wore the right clothes, listened and helped his elders, and was always a help around the church. She said he was a good man in the eyes of the lord and he simply nodded along before he stood up!”

“I thanked her for using me as the example because yes I’m straight and comfortable with how I was, but that didn’t mean I was afraid to do what I did next before I leaned down and kissed Alex.”

The shortest brother laughed and finished the story. “I kissed him back and stood up so everyone could see. When he pulled away from it he just turned back to her and said that at least he was brought up right and didn’t judge people, unlike her.” He could see Jefferson’s jaw drop and his roommate broke out into laughter. His brother never looked like the kind of person to call someone out like that or even do something like kissing in public, but he was full of surprises. “We got kicked out of that church but Mr. Washington was proud of us for standing up for ourselves.”

“So yes,” Lafayette smiled at Jefferson. “I will be alright with wearing a dress if I am to model one.”

“Duly noted.” He nodded before looking around. “Looks like everyone is done. Should we look for our classes now so we aren’t lost on Monday?” He asked.

They all agreed and cleaned up their table before heading off to explore the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You now know the story as to why Aaron kissed Alexander!
> 
> If you liked this please comment as it helps motivate me greatly, and if you have any suggestions at all do not be afraid to mention them! Have a good day/afternoon/night!


	7. Delphinium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different then the rest but I hope you like it!

Lafayette waved goodbye to Aaron as they left their last class on Monday with a promise of being back in time to hang out an hour before diner. Heading in the direction of the sewing class he would be helping in he couldn’t help but think about what had happened over the past few days. He had met his roommate who for some reason looked exactly like him, got insulted by his brother’s roommate, helped Alexander through an anxiety attack, helped him find his soulmate, then spent half the next day exploring the campus before spending the rest of the night exchanging stories with Thomas. He had started to notice a few things about both of their stories and asked the other to look into it when he was at his volunteer class during study time with the others. He could only hope his new friend could find something. 

When he finally got in the class the Frenchman quickly took note that the room had mostly females and only about four males. When he walked in they all looked over and the talking quieted down to hush whispers. He flashed a smile though there was a nervous lump in his gut. Did he seem out of place? “May I ask where the volunteers stand?” Fuck, his accent sounded stronger. When he heard more whispers and a few girls giggle he felt the lump grow.

“Over to the left side of the room. Everyone else helping model please go there so that the tailors in training can choose their partner.” The teacher instructed, inadvertently informing the tall male that he was the last one to have arrived. “When I say Go I would like you all to CALMLY walk over to the one you want as your partner. Please no shoving or yelling because if you do you will sit to the side and wait for everyone else to pick. Ready?” They asked and the students nodded. He was the only male model so he could feel all of the girl students looking at him, but he noticed one boy keeping their eyes on him. “Go!”

A few of the girls right away started to make a beeline towards him but the man was faster. He didn’t need to run with his long, muscular looking legs as he simply power walked over and stood in front of him. The others who had him in his sights grumbled as they went to take the last models. “Hello, my name is Hercules Mulligan, and I would be happy if you were to be my partner.”

Lafayette blinked as he looked down at the man who was only a few inches shorter that him but built like a bear, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow showing already his arms that looked the he could easily crush the taller with a single hug, yet at the same time there was a kindness in his eyes that just screamed teddy bear. With a smile he took the other’s hand and leaned down, kissing his knuckles. “My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, though most just call me Lafayette.” Looking up to meet the eyes of Mulligan he smiled. “I would love to be your partner~”

“Well my friends usually call me Hercules or Herc, so you can call me those, or anything you're comfortable with.” Mulligan smiled wide and it just felt contagious, making the Frenchman smile wider as they went to sign up at the front and head to the station that would be theirs. “So you kinda missed it but today we're getting basic measurements of the models. Do you mind?” He held up some measuring tape.

“I do not mind. Do you need me to sit down for some of it?” He asked, causing the other to chuckle.

“I'm not that much shorter than you. Besides, if I do I'll just stand on a stool. Now please hold out your arms.”

Lafayette did as he was told, standing as still as he could so Hercules could take his measurements. At some points such as the biceps and hips he could see the other man look a bit embarrassed. Nervous? He wasn't sure but it kinda looked cute. Not wanting to be too awkward he decided to engage in small chat. “So, why did you choose me?”

The Irishman paused for a second as if trying to figure out what he was going to say before continuing to measure his waist. “All the girls had similar body types, and I wanted to challenge myself. So why not choose the tall, handsome guy in the line?”

“...handsome?” He smirked at how the other flushed as he realized what he said. 

“W-well yeah? You have a body guys would kill to have.”

“You as well, Monsieur Mulligan. You look like you could easily carry anyone….. bridle style?”

The other laughed. “I think you mean bridal style.”

“Ah, Merci.”

“Though I don't think I can carry just anyone bridal style. Someone tall and muscular like you may be difficult.”

Lafayette could already tell he liked this guy. He seemed sweet and modest, unlike some of the others who he had dated who made it clear they only wanted certain things. “Perhaps you could test that theory? I am a quite curious person.” He let a small purr slip into his voice and enjoyed how his partner seemed to shiver slightly.

“I guess I could. Maybe after class?”

“I would enjoy that. Do you have a group to sit with for dinner?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Non non, I am curious because my group has extra room at our table.” 

Mulligan thought for a moment before nodding. “Only if I'm allowed to bring my roommate. He doesn't know anyone else here.”

“Of course Mon Ami.” He smiled. “Also if you have no classes after this perhaps you could join us for study time?”

“Are you this friendly to all the people you meet?”

“Usually I straight out flirt, but non, I like your personality.”

“Alright then, I'll grab James and join.”

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The arms of Hercules holding him was better than he could have imagined.

After class they had walked out together before the man scooped Lafayette up bridal style and carried him off to where his roommate, one James Madison, was getting out of class. 

Madison looked a bit like Mulligan except that he was much smaller and looked rather sickly. Even so he raised an eyebrow almost judgingly at the two as they approached. “Do I even want to know?”

“I'm seeing how long I can carry him. So far it's pretty easy. Wanna hop on my back?”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Because where we're going is probably too far for you right now and I don't want you to pass out on the first day of school?” The smaller guy sighed and mumbled a fine so Mulligan squatted down and let him on his back before getting up and turning from the class. “So where to, Lafayette?”

“The D dorms over there. We are meeting in the common room for study time.”

“Is this what you meant when you texted plans changed earlier?” Madison asked as the Irishman started to walk in the right direction. 

“Yup! It'll be good for us to get into a group, James. That way if something happens to you and I'm not around someone else can help!”

“I'm not that helpless.” He grumbled, burying his face into the other’s back. 

“I know I know, but it's just to be safe. Now did you remember your box?”

“You made sure I had it at lunch time. Yes.”

They continued on to the dormitory and into the common room, instantly seeing the group off to the left side because his foster brother and his roommate were arguing.

“I can't believe you Jefferson! To think that someone can be as stupid as you are!”

“Oh please Hamilton. You're so blinded by your ideals you can't see the truth! You're the idiotic one here!”

The two of them were standing by the couch while Aaron and Laurens sat next to each other reading a textbook.

Lafayette pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hercules, could you let me down? I need to figure out what's going on.” When set down he walked over to the two who were glaring at each other. “Alright, what is the argument about?”

“This moron,” Thomas started, gesturing toward Alexander who was seething, “thinks that nightmare before Christmas is a Halloween movie!”

“It is! Lafayette help me on this!” The small lion tried to stand taller to look more intimidating but he just looked like a cub.

“Christmas is in the name!”

“Most of it is spent in Halloween town!”

“Enough you two.” The Frenchman glared and stood between them. “It fits for both and you are scaring away my new friends!”

They both stopped and looked around before their eyes fell on the two off to the side. Mulligan waves and walks over. “I'm Hercules Mulligan and I'm Lafayette’s tailor. The guy I'm pretty sure is asleep on my back is James Madison.”

“Not asleep.” The other mumbled as he looked up. “Just tired. I think I'm fighting something.”

“Already?” The Irishman looked worried and set the shorter guy on the couch. “Rest up for now.” He then looked at the others. “Lafayette here said there was room in the group?”

“Yes there is!” Alexander smiled widely looking at Madison before flopping next to Laurens. “I'M NOT THE SHORTEST ANYMORE!”

Everyone laughed and Thomas went over and knelt in front of the sickly male. “Hey, are you alright? You didn't look this bad before lunch.”

Lafayette tilted his head. “You know him?” He asked curiously. He didn't mention anything during lunch.

“Yeah, he's in my second class. I sat near him.”

“I'm fine, this is normal for me…” now everyone else was starting to look a bit worried. “Weak immune system. Just need to be careful.”

“Well, if you're going to be a part of the group you got us to help you be careful. I'm Alexander Hamilton!”

Laurens raised his hand. “John Laurens. I'll be in charge of keeping Alexander from exhausting you.”

“Hey!”

“I'm Aaron Burr, probably the most responsible in the group. Definitely the straightest.”

“I'm Thomas Jefferson and whatever Hamilton says about me is probably wrong.”

“Not true!” Alexander got up but was quickly pulled down into Laurens’ lap who placed his face in his neck. The little lion grumbled with a blush as he stopped fighting.

The Frenchman smiled as he walked over to Mulligan who looked up at him with a smile. “Interesting group you have here. How'd you find them?”

“Alexander and Aaron are my foster brothers. Thomas is my roommate and Laurens is Alexander’s roommate and soulmate.”

The Irishman chuckled. “Now I'm feeling out of place. I'm neither family nor roommate.”

“Who knows.” Lafayette winked. “You could be someone’s soulmate~” 

He placed his hand over his mouth in a fake gasp. “Are you hitting on me?”

“That is up to you Hercules.” He smirked. The guy really did look hot and he definitely was strong, yet so gentle. Exactly the combination that made the best cuddle buddies. He had to get this guy in his bed at least once to test it.

“Buy me dinner and I might consider it flirting.”

“Good thing I will if you join us tonight.” 

“It's a date.” He smiled his contagious smiles that made the Frenchman grin. Why did he have to be a giant teddy bear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you all enjoy this soulmate AU because I really want it to eventually be a thing. Now here is a question. Would anyone want an Ask the characters thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly loved and help encourage me to keep writing! Please leave comments and suggestions and I will reply to them!


End file.
